Heero on a Game show
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: Heero is on another gameshow, read to find out which


Heero on a Game show  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
You guys asked for it and now here it is. Heero on "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?" I hope you guys like it. I don't own Gundam Wing, "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?", or Highlander. I do own, however, that man sitting in the corner of the room you are reading this on the computer. Yeah that's right, some guy broke into your house and is watching you read this very sentence, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Just kidding. On with the show!!!  
  
Regis: Hello and welcome back to the show, we have had a strange show today, a man in the parking lot lost his head. But enough with the bad news, lets bring up our new contestant! Lets see who they are: Adam Pierson, New York, NY; Heero Yuy, confidential; Lindsey Burgin, Westchester, OH; Bobby Joe Tumbler, Bowling Green, KY; Jimmy Olson, Los Angles, CA; Ann Short, Union , PN; Avocado Swirl, Miami, FL; Jimmy Crack Corn (and I don't care!), Huntsville, AL; Daphne, no last name given, the mystery machine, Clair Ablaut, Knoxville, TN. Now that we have met the contestants lets see who ends up in the hot seat. (YEA! Methos is here! But can you guess which one it is? I know all you Highlander fans do)   
  
Heero: Why am I here? I am going to kill that braided baka.  
  
Regis: now with our first question, put the following wars in order, starting with the earliest: A) The French-Indian war; B)The Vietnam War; C) World War I; D) The Revolutionary War, start now. (If you know the answer, you are good at History)  
  
Heero: ::He knew this, he was an expert at war::  
  
Adam; ::He knew this, he was the world oldest man,:: (though he looks 25 to me, but he is really 5,000)  
  
Regis: and the answers are, A, D, C, and B. Lets see who the winners are. ::Heero and Adam's names flash:: Lets see who did it the fastest, ::Heero's name flashes:: It's Heero Yuy, c'mon on over Heero. ::Heero doesn't move:: Well c'mon Heero, you could win a million dollars.  
  
Heero: With all the taxes taken on that I would be left with less then half of that.  
  
Regis: But you can still buy a lot of stuff.  
  
Heero: Fine, I need a new gun to shoot Relena with. ::he goes and sits in the hot seat::  
  
Regis: Lets get started, your first question for $1 million, who was chasing the three little pigs?  
  
Heero: The wolf baka.  
Regis: Is that your final answer?  
  
Heero: Yes that is my final answer you baka.  
  
::The $2,000 dollar question::  
  
Regis: Alright Heero, you have made it so far without using a lifeline, are you nervous?  
  
Heero; I claim the 5th.  
  
Regis: All right, all right, now then, for $2,000, who is the author of Sailor Moon? Is it a) Mark Frank, b) Usagi Tsukino, c) Naoko Takeuchi d) Luna.  
  
Heero: c) Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Regis: Is that your final answer?  
  
Heero: Yes baka.  
  
Regis: He's got it for $2,000!  
  
::The $64,000 question::  
  
Regis: Now, Heero, you have not used any of you lifelines, for $64,000, who was the main character of Great Expectations? Was it: a) Pip, b) Paperclip, c) Joe, or d) Justin Timbers?  
  
Heero: :: a book?, he didn't have time for books, maybe Sailor Moon, but Heero was in love with Sailor Moon:: I would like to use a lifeline, I want to call Dr. J.  
  
Regis; All right, let's get Dr. J on the phone.  
  
Dr. J: Mushi mushi?  
  
Heero: Hello Dr. J? Who was the main character of Great Expectations?  
  
Dr: It was Pip.  
  
Heero: Thank you Dr. J.  
  
Regis: Is that your final answer?  
  
Heero: Yes baka.  
  
Regis: He's got it!  
  
::The $1,000,000 question::  
  
Regis: Alright Heero, you have made it this far using only one lifeline, now for one million dollars, who is the world's oldest man? ::Adam Pierson looks around suspiciously:: Is it a) Dick Clark b) Methos c) Regis Filmon, or d) Mickey Mouse?  
  
Heero: ::He watched Highlander:: Methos.  
  
Regis: Is that you final answer?  
  
Adam: ::now curious as too how these people know about him::  
  
Heero: Yes you baka.  
  
Regis: He's right for one million dollars!  
  
Adam a.k.a. Methos: Wait a minute! How do you know I am the world's oldest man?!  
  
Regis: this is ABC, we know everything. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
::Methos wakes up from the horrible dream::  
  
Methos: What the-? Got to lay off the television. ::sigh of relief and goes into his kitchen to get a beer, but finds they are gone:: What?! No!  
  
Voice: There's more in the cooler.  
  
Methos: Who-? ::turns to find Usagi, Heero, and Regis on his couch drinking beer and watching television:: How-? Wait a minute! You weren't in my dream Usagi!  
  
Usagi: Of coarse, why would I be on a show with hard questions on it when Heero and I have enough problems with in English as it is?  
  
Heero: Sssssshhhh, Tenchi is coming on!  
  
Methos: why are you people in my apartment anyways?  
  
Usagi: Because you have beer.  
  
Regis: Is that you final answer?  
  
Methos: ::groan, it's going to be one of those days::  
  
The end.  
  
Dreama: So? What did you think? Poor Methos. Like? Then right a review silly! Got to go! Ja ne!  



End file.
